Megald Warriors/Reviews
A place where you can submit pre-reviews for the Umbrella game Megald Warriors. Is there much more to explain? Reviews Pre-Completion CSketch's Review Amazing idea! The point system sounds promising, and the character roster is really good! The stages sound really unique and different from eachother and the hazards sound awesome! The modes sound like they would be extremely fun! All of these combine to make something definately unique! If someone in this whole wide world dares to call this a "Smash Clone" then they MUST be blind (that doesn't mean they can't say it's bad but a clone? Ha!)! I give it pretty nice 0/10 .....Nah, just kidding 9/10! - CSketch 2014 TimeSoul's Review Originally, I said your game looked like almost every other umbrella fighter on the wiki. While still true, you're going above and beyond the usual character listings. An IP, the people from Amulet, Barry Bee... all of them seem like really cool ideas. I also like how you gave special attributes to some characters, like Bugs' Slapstick Resistance (seems like something Exoskeleton would, and probably already did, do). My favourite idea is definitely the City Life mode, though. For a pre-review, 4.5-5.5/10. Nice work. Time ★ Soul 00:08, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Sr. Wario's Review City Life is really cool and I think that we be good on it's own. Otherwise, not trying to be rude, just helpful, incredibly boring One or two new characters with the same old same old. Points have been done before in one way or another and incorporating style in your game could have been done much better. 7/10-Right now, same old, same old Exotoro's Review I feel like this is supposed to be sort of a new start or approach to the baby waffle genre for SSD. Gameplay is surprisingly pretty lacking compared to some baby waffles, as if this is the first installment of something just to break in the ground again. A lot of Baby Waffles get compared to Fighters of Lapis. If you look at it's first game, it's pretty barebones compared to the games preceeding it. As a first game, I feel this is a good start but it depends on whether SSD plans on making it a expansive universe. We start off with the gameplay. There are just four modes, a surprisingly small number. Looking at other games though, they too have just four gameplay modes. Of course though, there implies there may be more revealed. There is a point gimmick in this game; player with the most points wins the match. This is a pretty radical departure but it doesn't really step over anything to get there nor does it really feel justified. I think the impression of the point system is to basically give skilled players the win. You can step back to a stock and timed match, but these aren't the normal. Some credit should be given for attempting to draw something else here, but it really doesn't impact a ton. Can't say a lot about Dark Dominion as I believe the roots haven't even hit the ground yet. Plot sounds a wince bit generic though, but the plots of baby waffles have never been a sole focus. Events return from Smash. An interesting thing to note is that a rather obscure villain is the final event. Megald Warriors is already attempting to craft an identity, but it hasn't quite carved anything different yet. City Life is easily the most interesting mode. I feel this actually makes characters feel useful aside from fighting, where as in some baby waffles it doesn't really matter who you play as. Are you getting tired yet? We're just getting to the starting characters, so don't go out yet. Megald Warriors begins with Mario. Mario has always been a starting choice for most baby waffles, although some have defied this rule in the past. Rosalina and Bowser joins him, but that's basically it for Mario characters for now. Then everything changes, as if it's meant to be some kind of trap. I've never heard of Amulet but upon doing some research the characters appear to be from a graphic novel. SSD immediately catches your attention with these two new characters: Emily and Leon. It does a pretty good job from shifting from the recognizable at a blur to irrecognizable even up close. You get some Frozen characters next, joined by Pit, Erin, and Unten. It does a pretty good job trying to capture a multitude of media that the characters will come from, hinting at a lot. Then we get to Squav. There's two of them and they're noted with blue text: "Some characters, however, switch out and share the same slot. They are marked with blue text." Stockart Squav is obviously meant to be a weakened version of a character. They share the same slot so it's not really a slot waster (I define these as joke characters in the starting roster which is a sign you're looking at a bad game) but it is skirting it pretty close. It introduces a new concept though, which is further explored with Zelda and Shiek, giving two types of slot sharers; past/present characters that were seen in Fighters of Lapis 5 and "switch" characters. We don't really get anyone we haven't really seen until we get to the X-Men characters. It's weird how ignored the X-Men characters are, actually! I didn't realize that until now. They're pretty popular X-Men so it is weird to see such highly popular characters seen for the first time. Silver is another character that should be expected, but isn't. We get two more new characters Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, which are getting some new buzz for their inclusion in Avengers 2. I haven't seen any TOME characters outside of whatever other games SSD works on; these characters I refer to as "creator mascot characters". Basically these guys show up with those authors, not being really popular outside of that author. They only get exposure through the person who keeps adding them. Alpha is also a slot-sharer. We've only seen three so far. We see Zero Suit Samus, oddly without a suited Samus. I don't know if it's an attempt to subvert expectations or SSD just hasn't added her suited form yet but it's one of the few things giving it some identity. Barry and Green Lantern are some more expected but are new to the baby waffle scene characters. We get sort of a trio of more characters that help build an identity; Gaara, Megaman, and Elec Man. Despite Gaara being from Naruto, the titular character is nowhere in sight. Megaman and Elec Man use their "Powered Up" forms from the game Megaman Powered Up. After that we really don't get a ton of people really needing a second glance except for Paper Mario, which acts as a Second Act and a good call back to the starting characters. By having another Mario be the start of the table again, it creates another part of the game's identity. We meet Gavin Sparrow and Mega Charizard X. Charizard is nowhere to be seen so his inclusion feels odd. Overall though, the unlockable characters doesn't feel as unique in creating an identity. We're finally past the characters, how's everyone doing? The starting stages seem pretty unique for the most part, none of them feel worn yet. I've seen some of these locations before but other than the Nether they don't really detract the identity built up so far. Items have an new piece of info attached to them: rarity. The assist trophies flat out state 15, which feels sort of low. Dunno. They don't play a BIG role but I've never really seen a number attached to assist trophies before. The two bosses don't feel worn out either. It's interesting to see the juxtapose again, with Mario again leading a character section (bosses in story mode). Soundtrack's a bit short. So how would I rate it? I rate it around a 8 for now, although seeing if it would keep making steps towards building an identity. It's only in progress so I will be a bit more generous here then I would if this was the final game, but it's promising. The seeds have been planted and it'll be interesting to see how it sprouts. Until then.... -Exotoro, creator of the Fighters of Lapis series and the leader of the Mysterious Five Project. Goomy the Mighty's Review The modes are kind of generic for a fighting game, and that I think City Life was kind of a strange addition. There were a lot of unique characters in this game that I have never seen in a Baby Waffle game before, such as the Amulet characters and Barry Bee, despite me not knowing much about all of the characters I just listed, and Elsa and Anna, despite me not exactly being the biggest fan of their movie. I also like how you put Stockart Squav and Modern Squav in the game, too. The Project Second Coat characters were also fairly good additions. The only complaints that I have with the character roster are that Zelda and Sheik are in the game, with Link nowhere to be seen, and Garra is in the game but Naruto can't be found anywhere. Same with Meta Knight and Magolor, Kirby is not in the roster at all. Also, Silver is in the roster but no Sonic. The stages also feel quite new, except for maybe Green Hill Zone, which appears as the main Sonic stage in a lot of fanon crossover games. A lot of the items are interesting, and I like the points system. The only complaint here is that the Assist Gem is literally just the Assist Trophy with another name, why couldn't you have just put that instead? This is a pretty good game, but it has its flaws. --Goomy the Mighty (talk) 00:12, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Reviews Post-Completion Exotoro's Review Well, here I am again. I previously looked at Megald Warriors before it was complete, so I'm going to go over what he added as opposed to everything in the game. You can read my rather lengthy pre-review up there. There is a new mode from my last look: Minigames. The mode is multiplayer fun but it really doesn't offer much from that. Then again, neither does City Life. I feel that if he plans on doing a sequel, he should have these modes more interconnected with achievements in the game. Going to go over Dark Dominion, the story mode of the game. I believe it is complete...? At 24 levels, it feels it should be a moderately paced story. However it feels a bit rushed, as it attempts to pull a Fighters of Lapis 3 twist midway through. The story hasn't been a big part of Baby Waffles, but the story doesn't really strengthen the game, I feel. Hopefully the next game will give the story more room to develop. I don't think there were a ton of new characters added to the startes, so I'll just go over one that caught my eye: Villager. Paying for moves seems somewhat appropriate but... I don't know it doesn't exactly flow well. It attempts to do something new but it doesn't really work in a fighting game. Mega Charizard X feels like an odd choice but I feel like it was either him or Charizard, so at least the cooler of the two got picked. Moe is another oddball choice but he works as a second Calvin rep. He's a bit out there, but I really like those out there characters. Toon Donkey Kong is the joke character of the game, and I like it. I felt perhaps he should have sung too, but I digress. The twist Megald Warriors pulls off is that there are actually less unlockables than starters. It feels like a first generation baby waffle in almost every way except for this. It's a odd stylistic decision but it doesn't really detract. The stages don't really feel that new either. There are some new choices here and there, but there were really none that really caught my eye to comment on. A lot of them are very colorful but they feel mostly the same due to it. There are quite a lot of items but my favorite is the Mark One Suit. Such an out-there item that really works. I feel like this is perhaps inspired by the current arc in the Newspaper Spideman where J. Jonah uses an Iron Man suit to out-hero Spiderman, but that may just be a coincidence, seeing as I'm the only one reading that through the Comics Curmudgeon. Assist Gems host a lot of surprises in that some of these characters have been playable in other baby waffles. As such, none of them really surprise me in a way but it feels unique in a way in that a lot of these characters I feel familiar with but their role isn't. The Bosses is where I feel like the game shines in having different characters. 8/9 I have not seen a baby waffle game, not in any role. Ultimately though, I feel it suffers from one thing though... the strive to be finished. It hurts the game in few places like story, and a lot of it can be felt throughout the article. I wish there was just a bit more time invested in some areas and that there really wasn't a feel that it needed to be "finished". I only get to see this new universe for so long, so it feels odd to me there is so little to see. Is this the next Fighters of Lapis? In a way, maybe. It attempts to do something new in a tired genre and while it doesn't quite pull some stuff off, I feel like it will do better next time. It strives to be original in it's own way and while some of that falls apart if you've seen this stuff before, it was still a good ride. There is no score anymore. I recommend checking it out, and I'm out. Meme's Review As much as I like Dark as a buddy, I don't think this is his best work. It feels like a regular Umbrella Fighting game, with the basic characters and Assists. The bosses are pretty cool choices, but predictable. Events is a pretty awesome edition, though. Most of the characters weren't the best ideas, but some were pretty acceptable (Barry, Toon DK, etc.) Overall, a 3.2/5 Meme911 (talk) 00:55, May 3, 2014 (UTC)Meme911 Category:Subpages